<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand of the Equestrian by Kou32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452092">Hand of the Equestrian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32'>Kou32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horizon Zero Bonds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Chastity Device, Dildos, Dwarf, Eclipse (horizon: Zero Dawn), Equestrian, Escape, Gen, NO rape, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other, Pony Play, Ponygirl, Power Dynamics, Science Fiction, Science Fiction bondage, Shadow Carja, light non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloy is about to go on quite a journey! The Shadow stalwart armor is supposed to let her traverse the Shadow Carja’s territory without them recognizing her. At least, that was the hope. Not five minutes after she waltzed right into a nearby encampment the Eclipse soldiers recognized her and shouted, “INTRUDER!”</p><p>Now she's the captive of the shadow Carja in a remote area of their territory as they excavate a nearby ruin. Inside they discover many interesting bits of the old ones history. Including a means to tame the fiery flame-hair.  </p><p>(I want to give a big thanks to: https://www.deviantart.com/aidenke for helping me edit and refine this! He really helped in giving the story some extra character and charm.) </p><p>Along the way, she cultivates a bond between herself and her trainer who isn't all that he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horizon Zero Bonds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honorary Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things never work as we would hope sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy had just received her Shadow Stalwart armor from Sylens. It would be essential for Aloy to traverse the Shadow Carja’s territory without them recognizing her. At least, that was the hope. Not five minutes after she waltzed right into a nearby encampment the Eclipse soldiers recognized her and shouted, “INTRUDER!”</p><p>The flame-haired woman put up a decent fight, but their sheer numbers overwhelmed her, and she was captured. Again, “Heh, trying to masquerade as an eclipse soldier? But that hair of your is a dead giveaway GIRL.”</p><p>Aloy growled in her cleave gag.</p><p>“If we had known you wanted to join us so badly, you should have said so sooner. Since you went to all that trouble to dress like our brothers. We could make an exception to our proud traditions and make you an ‘honorary’ member.” A cocky smirk appeared on the commander’s face.</p><p>~</p><p>The encampment was nearby a mostly functioning ruin that had some rather interesting artifacts that the eclipse was currently retrofitting for their newest member. While several slaves attended to the restrained Nora. They cleaned and scrubbed every inch of her body, shaved her neither regions, and spent hours combing, fluffing, and braiding her majestic mane of flaming hair.</p><p>Once the Nora savage was considered presentable, she was then marched through the encampment, naked as the day she was born to be outfitted with her new armor. The eclipse hooped and hollered as she passed by, but the proud seeker kept her gaze forward and head up high to try and maintain so a modicum of dignity in her current state. As they arrived at the smith’s tent, she was placed between two poles with her arms stretched taught and tied to keep her still.  </p><p>~</p><p>First were a pair of thigh-high boots that hugged the curvature of her well-toned legs. Next, was a tight corset that squeezed her toned tummy in nearly three inches and rendered her to breathing uneasy. With a pair of leather garters connecting the boots to it. Then came her chest plate, or lack thereof. A window had been created by rearranging the metal of her stalwart armor, now her heavy chest was fully displayed and supported. Along with a row of jagged metal placed just above her breasts so that any unnecessary struggling would result in some unpleasant prickling. The sleeves of the armor were them attached the plate and laced up her arms. The Seeker looked at sleeves curiously, not recognizing the material they were made of.</p><p>The craftsman noticed her curious observations, “It’s a lost technology created by the old ones. You’ll soon find out how it works.”</p><p>Her hands were then untied from the posts, but before Aloy had a chance to react. The craftsman had tapped his own focus to activate signal that made the cloth respond to his command. The Nora’s arms were quickly pulled behind her back by the sleeves obeying his order. Which made it far easier for his assistants to place her arms in the box-armbinder. The straps of the binder were then fed through multiple points in the back of her armor to keep them locked in place.</p><p>The guards then forced the Aloy to her knees so her final armaments could be installed. Much to her surprise they clipped her focus back on her right ear. But it would soon be turned against her as a metal brace like devise was placed behind the back of her head that wrapped around her face. Two U-shaped braces were hooked over her ears and attached the brace around her head to keep if fastened in place. She was then greeted with the sound of her focus connecting to the device.</p><p><em>"That can’t be good…” </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>Next, a large purple ball was shown to her and then promptly shoved in her mouth. As the hand pulled away, Aloy tried to shove the ball out with her tongue, but her focus beeped again, and the ball became suspended between the two braces at the side of her face. Perfectly filling her mouth.</p><p>“Wha da fuk!?” Aloy garbled out.</p><p>“Brilliant isn’t it! Your own focus works at the command hub but is controlled by us.” The craftsman boasted.</p><p>Next came one of the most import pieces of the armor’s visage, the mask. It was pressed firmly against her face and attached itself to the anchors over her ears, along with a sash wrapped around the back of her head to offer better support. The mask was now perfectly flushed against her face and “hid” her identity from prying eyes.</p><p>“We’ll make an Eclipse out of you yet!” The smith cheered.</p><p>Aloy looked up at the man and growled, “Im mob on ob yuu!!”</p><p>“Ha, as long as you’re wearing that armor you are!” The smith grinned.</p><p>Aloy attempted to struggle in the armor, but it offered little to no give, <em>“Dammit…”</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shadow Pony of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again, Aloy put in an even more precarious predicament. Hopefully she can adjust soon find a means of escape!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aloy had been the guest to the Shadow Carja for nearly a month. They had been putting her through her paces. But she still pushed back, her fiery personality never dwindling. If anything, she burned brighter. The eclipse had to admire her willpower to endure her humiliation and predicament. However, a recent discovery would have her singing a different tune.  In one of the ancient ruins, a small expedition team discovered recordings of men and women dressed up in strange outfit and attire designed to represent animals, many of which were long since extent. One thing that especially caught their eye was something called pony girls. Where women were trained to respond and act on command; also, to keep their posture high, balance on a pair of high-strung boots in the shape of hooves, while bound in tight leather or latex gear designed similarly for tamed beasts. An idea began to form for their honorary guest.</p><p>~</p><p>“Keep those legs up Staunch-Fire. You’ve got another ten laps to complete” Her <em>'trainer'</em> ordered as his long switch harshly swatted her leg.</p><p>“GRRRAUPPH!!” Aloy garbled unintelligibly into her gag as her rubber coated leg shot high up, as she slowly marched around him.</p><p>Aloy had been marching in a circle for nearly an hour now, the heave plug buried deep in her sphincter continued to osculate without mercy, causing her long majestic <em>'tail'</em> to swing and whip in accordance. Additionally, it took every muscle and ounce of focus she had to balance on in these accursed “shoes”. The old ones apparently called them heels, even though there was no actual heel to them, <em>“Who the hell invented these!?”</em></p><p>It was nearly a week ago when they strapped her in her new “armor”, and she was having one hell of a time trying to adjust! Her bare heavy chest heaved in the bright desert territory of the Shadow Carja while perspiration rolled over her toned and freckled body. What was worse, a trickle of her own arousal was starting to seep past her covering. Thanks to having her core stuffed to the brim by the think rubber shafts of her <em>'chastity'</em> belt. Keeping her stimulated and her mind in a near constant hazy.</p><p>All the flame-haired woman could do was chew into her gag in frustration and keep marching along. Legs high, back straight, and march. Left, right, left, right, <em>“Fuck, FUck, FUCk, FUCK! Where in the hell did, they come up this this anyway!? GAH!!” </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Firm Hand of the Equestrian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The previous 2 chapters more more akin to preludes. Now, the real story begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl known as ‘Staunch-Fire’ had just finished her fifth lap around the paddock enclosure. Her speed, pace, balance, and coordination showed the steady improvement she had made over the last <strong>two months</strong>. As her trainer clicked his tongue to signal the flame-haired girl to stop, she stumbled slightly before doing so. The simple mistake earned a grumble from the stone-faced man as he walked towards her, his every step slow and heavy, much like a Behemoth’s.</p><p>As the heavily scarred Eclipse stepped behind her, he delivered several disciplinary strikes underneath her right buttock with his thin wooden switch. Staunch-Fire let out a muffled yelp at the pain and trotted several steps forward. The Eclipse soldiers watching her practice as they leaned against a nearby fence were laughing at her plight.</p><p>Aloy chewed on the rubber ball in her mouth in frustration. Her stop had been messy and her reaction to the switch overblown. She knew a punishment would be coming and she had an audience present to witness it. <em>“Great,” </em>she thought, giving an annoyed sigh.</p><p>Zaeed pulled out a pair of chained-connected nipple piercings and got to work on replacing her standard barbell ones. Aloy tried not to focus on the callused digits working around her nipples that were starting to stand erect. The flame-haired girl chose to blame the twin plugs that they kept stuffed in her almost constantly.</p><p>Once the piercings were exchanged, the older man pulled out several small weights from one of his pockets and hung them from the chain. He took note of how Staunch-Fire grunted in discomfort but kept her posture straight and upright. The Eclipse trainer nodded in approval at her rigid stance before walking back behind her and lightly tapping the back of her right leg.</p><p>The flame-haired girl’s right leg immediately raised up in a high step as she held it perfectly still. Aloy had done this many times before and had picked up on the cues and signals fast. Zaeed wasn’t the most talkative person, and she couldn’t exactly speak coherently thanks to her almost ever-present gag. As a result, they had needed to develop a method of communication that was understood by both.</p><p>After roughly a minute of her holding the pose, the flame-haired girl’s trainer lightly tapped Staunch-Fire’s right leg again, signaling his command that she let it fall back down. As the heel of her boot contacted the ground, Aloy felt the familiar plugs shift inside her. She chewed the ball in frustration and let out a heavy huff as Zaeed repeated the action with her left leg. Once again, she held the high step pose with perfect posture and poise. After another minute or so, the old man nodded in approval and tapped her left leg again. She lowered it back down.</p><p>“Ten laps. Slow, high steps. Understood?” Zaeed’s voice was low and direct in his instructions.</p><p>Aloy huffed again as the plugs shifted around inside her. She wanted nothing more than to grumble in response, but used all her self-control to keep it in. Instead, she simply raised her right leg up and tapped the ground twice with her heel.</p><p>“Looks like the <em>savage</em> can be tamed,” an onlooker shouted in amusement.</p><p>Zaeed glanced at the man in the small observing crowd. The soldier immediately froze upon meeting Zaeed’s steely gaze.</p><p>“Ignore them. They’re unimportant. Your focus is my instructions. Now, march…” he ordered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Put Up for the Night – Grooming Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes it's the little things that keep us going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beginning to set as Staunch-Fire followed her trainer back to the stables. She was exhausted from the day’s training and was glad that she would soon have a reprieve until tomorrow.</p><p>Aloy had been their prisoner for nearly <strong>three months</strong> now. The former huntress was feeling less defiant about that as time dragged on. While she refused to break, she found that following Zaeed’s orders had led to favorable treatment. She would still glare and huff at the Eclipse soldiers who gawked at her state, but she was willing to do as her trainer instructed without a fuss. There was still a chance that her good behavior would provide an opportunity for her to escape.</p><p>Until that moment came, she would wait and be the “good little pony” that the soldiers liked to call her. Usually, their taunts earned a grumbled curse from her gagged mouth, something which always gave them a good chuckle. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. If she acted wild, she’d receive several swift swats from her trainer and Zaeed knew exactly where to strike to get the most impact. It didn’t matter if she braced for it, either. Even after three months of this, she still cried out in pain.</p><p>Thankfully, she hadn’t needed to be disciplined in several days. Her trainer was fair, and an interesting person to say the least. Zaeed was shorter than the flame-haired girl, standing just under four-and-a-half-feet tall with heavily tanned skin and a sturdy, muscular build. From what she had seen, most of his body was covered in scars. He was bald, but sported a thick, dark beard which more than compensated. If she had to guess his age, Aloy would assume he was likely in his mid-50’s.</p><p>He was also far less <em>intense</em> than the other Shadow Carja that Aloy had encountered before. He didn’t come off as a zealot, and he never seemed to ogle her either. Surely, that was why he had been tasked with training her. Aloy was his charge, and he was her trainer. Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>Zaeed was methodical as well. Always focused on what was needed to keep her restrained, obedient, cleaned, and cared for. He was stoic and surprisingly patient, with a steady firmness that had calmed Aloy on some of her defiant days. He never shouted, not at her or at the Eclipse soldiers who would cause mischief or distractions. A simple glare is all it took.</p><p>His voice was deep and rather quiet when he spoke, exuding firm certainty and confidence. It had a soothing effect at times. He also seemed disinclined towards speaking for extended periods. Not that this caused problems for them, given that Aloy could hardly speak at all in her current predicament. Her gag was almost ever-present. Regardless of how ‘nice’ he was towards her, Aloy belonged to Zaeed.</p><p>She was still a prisoner of the Eclipse.</p><p>~</p><p>As Zaeed and Aloy entered the stables, two female servants met them inside. A twin pair of tanned girls no older than the flame-haired girl herself. Both had soft features and a short crop of dark brown hair. When Aloy had first arrived, she had tried to talk to these women, asking and eventually begging for their help. Unfortunately, she could see in their eyes that their wills had been broken long ago. It saddened her greatly, but there was nothing she could do to help them while she remained a prisoner of the Eclipse.</p><p>Zaeed tapped his Focus, activating the lock-release command on Aloy’s armor as he stepped away to observe their nightly ritual. The first of the twin servants reached for the 2-inch ball in the flame-haired girl’s mouth, gently pulling it free. With the rubber ball released from its home, Aloy carefully stretched out her jaw, seeking some mild relief. The servant then raised a water skin to the still-bound woman lips. Aloy took the nozzle between her lips greedily, guzzling down as much as she could. Soon, the other twin servant approached with a small tray of fruits, flatbreads, and dried meats which she began to feed to the flame-haired captive.</p><p>~</p><p>As Aloy finished her light meal, she felt the hands of the stable servants working around her waist. She moaned in relief as her chastity and tail pugs were removed from their homes. The twins made quick work of removing the rest of the flame-hair’s now-unlocked armor before they secured her in a standing spread-eagle position. Within moments, the attendants began to clean and groom her.</p><p>If there was one thing Aloy had come to enjoy about her situation, it was the cleaning from the stable servants. They scrubbed her clean of all the dirt, sweat, and grime of the day, all while working out the many knots and kinks that she accumulated from wearing the restraint armor for so long. If she didn’t have these personal attendants to help keep her body malleable, she was sure she would have collapsed from being overworked months ago.</p><p>Aloy watched the two servants go about their work, taking notice of her deepened tan, one which had formed some unique tan lines.<em> “I hope these will fade on their own… eventually,”</em> the flame-hair thought to herself.</p><p>Once she had been cleaned, groomed, and dried by her attendants, Aloy was released from her spread-eagle pose and put into what had become her ‘sleepwear.’ First, her arms were placed in a short leather bolero jacket with a pair of sealed sleeves while keeping her full chest exposed. The servants then adjusted her arms so that she was forced into hugging herself before the sleeve-ends were locked together behind her back.</p><p>She was given a smaller gag to let her jaw rest, which was then followed by a full leather hood that kept her majestic mane of hair on full display in a high ponytail. With the rest of the world now hidden away, Aloy felt them put her into the overnight chastity belt, one with a much smaller butt plug attached on the inside. Frustrating in its own way, but it would help keep her ready for her bulbous tail-plug tomorrow.</p><p>Aloy let out a soft huff as the new plug slid inside smoothly and the belt was locked into place. Next, a long sleeve of leather was wrapped around her legs and quickly laced up to ensure her legs stayed tight together. Once the leg-binder was snuggly in place, several loops of rope were fed through the D-rings on the back of her jacket and fed through several pullies in the roof of the stable. Zaeed finally stood up from his corner and moved towards the line. He pulled the main line, lifting her off the ground until she was suspended three feet above the stable’s floor. </p><p>The old trainer tied off the line and waved the servants off to leave. When they were finally alone, Zaeed walked up to the bound and hooded woman’s left side and lightly patted her hip.</p><p>“You did well today. Keep it up.”</p><p>Aloy grunted into her gag in response. His words of praise were more comforting than she cared to admit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gentle Hand of the Equestrian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a firm but gentle hand, he guides her towards release.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the watchful eye of Zaeed, Staunch-Fire ran the obstacle course quickly and efficiently. Every step was well-timed and expertly placed. The old man nodded with approval at every cleared obstacle. She had come a long way in the last <strong>five months</strong>. When the flame-haired girl had first been laced in her boots, she had barely been able to manage three steps without falling, let alone run. Now she was jumping and leaping as though the efforts were natural. Never stumbling or stopping, her body moved with such grace and proficiency that one might think she had been doing this all her life.</p><p>As Staunch-Fire cleared the last bend, she kept her pace up as she headed right towards her trainer. In an impressive display of control, she stopped on a shard and presented herself right before him.</p><p>Aloy’s breathing was controlled and steady around her gag. The strain and exhaustion she once felt while running the gauntlet barely registered. As she looked at her trainer’s typically stoic face, she could see a sense of pride sparking deep within his steel gray eyes.</p><p>“Good girl,” he said quietly, gently patting Aloy’s hip.</p><p>It was a simple phase of approval, one which should not have mattered to her. But, despite herself, Aloy felt a sense of pride from his words as she knew he meant it. The fact that the praise <em>did </em>matter to her caused an inner turmoil for the girl now solely referred to as ‘Staunch-Fire.’ The Nora girl was still a prisoner of the Eclipse, but a part of her was starting to enjoy her predicament. At least, she could enjoy it when it was just the two of them. Her and her trainer, a man who pushed her to prove herself and never settle for less than perfection whether she was free or not.</p><p>There was usually a small crowd of leering Eclipse soldiers who would watch her trot around and run the gauntlet. Glancing to her side, Aloy confirmed that it was the just the two of them today. A fact which gave Aloy a sense of ease.</p><p>A kind of understanding and – dare she say, respect – had formed between her and Zaeed. If he weren’t with the Shadow Carja and if she had entered this situation of her own choice, Aloy might not have minded being Zaeed’s pony. There was something satisfying about being a ponygirl, she had to admit. Completing challenges and gaining approval. In its own way, it reminded her of the Hunters Lodge’s trials and earning Sun Tokens. Except here she was earning the approval of her trainer, something which was starting to feel just as good.</p><p>“Break?” her trainer asked.</p><p>Staunch-Fire raised her right leg and tapped the ground with her heel three times.</p><p>He cocked his brow up at her. “Oh? Again?”</p><p>The War Pony raised her leg and tapped the ground twice instead.</p><p>“Five more then,” he said.</p><p>Staunch-Fire raised her leg repeated the double tap.</p><p>Zaeed stepped away from her and raised his hand. “On my mark.”</p><p>The flame-hair lowered her haunches and dug her heels in the ground. The obstacle course stretched out before her. She was ready to launch at the signal.</p><p>Her trainer dropped his hand. “<em>Go!</em>”</p><p>
  <strong>KA-BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Staunch-Fire was being led away from the outpost she had been a prisoner for the last <strong>eight months</strong>. The attack had been sudden. It sounded like a group of mercenaries had blown several holes in the surrounding walls and were now giving the scrambling Eclipse soldiers hell. Thankfully for Zaeed, the stables were far enough away from the action that he had enough time to grab his rucksack and Staunch-Fire’s lead while tasking the twin servants to grab Aloy’s bow and spear before making their escape. The flame-haired girl had simply bit down on her gag and followed without question, not knowing who was attacking and what they would do upon seeing her.</p><p>~</p><p>After an hour of carefully walking through a maze of underground tunnels, the heavily restrained young woman, the older man, and the two servant girls cleared the mouth of the escape tunnel. Zaeed reached into his rucksack and pulled out a time-delayed blast sphere. He tapped the button and hurled it down the throat of the tunnel before he quickly pulled his flame-haired companion along with him. Zaeed signaled for the two servants to run ahead to scout, receiving a pair of acknowledging nods as the sphere detonated behind them all.</p><p>Their escape route collapsed. They were now on their own.</p><p>~</p><p>From their elevated vantage point, Zaeed, Staunch-Fire, and the twins watched the Oseram warriors flooding into the outpost, overwhelming the sun-worshipping cultists. The flame-hair felt a sense of satisfaction at seeing the soldiers who had ogled and jeered at her getting taken down, but that left the question of what happened <em>now</em>.</p><p>She was <em>still</em> trapped and restrained in the hands of a member of the Shadow Carja while stuck in the middle of the Sun-Steps. She glanced at her trainer; his face was still impassive as ever as he watched the carnage below. After several minutes of silence, he reached for his side and loosened a sash that held the symbol of the Shadow Carja, letting it fall off the edge of their cliff.</p><p>The flame-hair watched the wind carry the sash away. When she looked back at her trainer, he seemed to stand a little taller, as though an invisible weight that once held him had been lifted from his shoulders. Aloy stepped closer and lowered herself to nudged him lightly with her shoulder. He was startled by the contact, but when he looked back at her, Aloy saw him smile for the first time since she had met him. There was a hint of tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Come. We must go,” he said, pulling lightly on her lead.</p><p>Staunch-Fire gave a single nod, following her trainer without question while the outpost and all it stood for burned behind them.</p><p>~</p><p>They had been walking for several hours, but Aloy was not yet tired. It was a cooler day than normal, and the flame-hair had become much more accustomed to the heat thanks to her imprisonment. Her training proving useful once again.</p><p>Approaching a small stream, her trainer called for a break. Staunch-Fire carefully sat down to rest on a nearby stone, leaning back on her armbinder-covered arms while being flanked by the twins on both sides. With the two quiet servant girls keeping an eye out for any stragglers or machines, Zaeed filled up the water skins.</p><p>“Aloy,” Zaeed said suddenly.</p><p>Hearing her real name again took the flame-haired woman by surprise. She stared at him with a stunned expression on her face as he corked the skins and walked up to her.</p><p>“Yeph…?” she garbled out.</p><p>“We’ve been…together…for a while. There is an… <em>understanding</em> between us.,” the old man struggled to find the right words. “Do you agree?”</p><p>Aloy silently nodded.</p><p>“I was…also…captive. Too old…for war. But still useful. You…gave me…a purpose. Now…I need…new purpose,” he tried to explain.</p><p>Aloy cocked her head curiously.</p><p>“I will not…take you back…to the Eclipse. Neither…of us…want that,” said the old man.</p><p>“Mm-mm,” Aloy nodded in agreement.</p><p>“There is… a settlement. Several day’s journey from here. Free Heap. Do…you know it?” he asked.</p><p>Aloy nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm, I mmoh ffuhm-wuhn vhehr!”</p><p>“Would you…be willing…to speak…on our behalf? Let me work?” The man asked rather sheepishly.</p><p>Aloy smiled behind her gag and nodded. “Ihff yhu payhk mhy <em>gahg</em> ohff pehm-por-airih-whee… Aye’hb ve <em>haffie</em> too.”</p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared across Zaeed’s weathered lips. “Thank you.”</p><p>The old man tapped his Focus, releasing the lock of Aloy’s gag. Gently, he pulled the 2-inch ball free and raised the water skin to her lips. She carefully gulped down the fresh, reenergizing water.</p><p>“Would you…like to be…released? Free Heap…is a long…journey,” asked Zaeed.</p><p>Aloy nearly spat out her water at the offered choice. For the last eight months, she had been trained by Zaeed. Trained to become a War Pony, to become <em>Staunch-Fire</em>. While she resented being the prisoner of the Eclipse, a part of her <strong><em>had</em></strong> enjoyed the challenge her training provided. In that time, she had also come to trust Zaeed. The fact that her final escape from the Eclipse had come by his hand and his willingness to free her from her bonds was proof enough.</p><p>His steady hands were firm but gentle. They reminded her of the state of euphoria that she had only experienced in her private moments with Petra, Talanah, Vanasha, and Ikrie.</p><p>The flame-haired girl pushed herself from her seat using her leather-wrapped hands, standing on booted feet with practiced finesse. Her face was neutral as she raised her right leg and tapped the ground three times. Zaeed’s expression remained stoic as stood as well. With clear intent, he raised the ball to Staunch-Fire’s lips while the War Pony leaned down to him and opened her mouth, accepting it obediently.</p><p>“Good girl,” her trainer said, gently patting her hip. Aloy fought back a smile as he tapped his Focus to reengage the lock of her gag.</p><p>The simple appraisal had set the flame-hair’s heart fluttering and her core ablaze. The thick shaft built inside her chastity belt and the bulbous end of her tail were stood firmly in place, adding more fuel to the fire.</p><p>Zaeed then looked at the stable servants, “You two…are also free. No longer…bound. To me…or…the Eclipse. Return home… or follow…if you wish. Your lives…are your own.”</p><p>The twins looked at him with blank expressions. The old man could see them consider the offer. He had been their handler for years. They had been broken long before they had been assigned to his care, but he had been their keeper, the one meant to keep them in line. Now, he was dropping their collars while they both held weapons that could secure their safety.</p><p>The freed servants slowly looked at each other then back to their former keeper. The one holding Aloy’s spear spoke first. “We want to follow. We have no home to return to. You kept us safe...”</p><p>“You protected us from those who would have harmed us. We know no other life.” The one holding the bow finished.</p><p>“Then…we will find…a new one. For us all.” Zaeed said.</p><p>The twins dropped the weapons and suddenly moved towards the old man, nearly knocking him over as they hugged him. Aloy smiled at the display of affection he was receiving. His face burned much redder than she had ever seen it before.</p><p>After a few moments, the twins released the old man from their grip and picked Aloy’s weapons back up. “Sorry for dropping them,” the twins said in unison. “We will care for them as well as you,” one added, as the other nodded her agreement.</p><p>The flame-haired woman let out a small chuckle. “Ffhankff.”</p><p>After composing himself from the sudden hug, Staunch-Fire’s trainer grabbed her lead and gave a sharp tug, instructing her to come along. Quietly and obediently, Aloy marched alongside him. Her steps high, her back straight, and her full chest out to proudly display her freckled flesh to the sun. Left, right. Left, right. Left, right. The twins flanked her on both sides, with their usual blank expression replaced by small smiles.</p><p>None of them felt a need to hurry to reach Free Heap. A sense of freedom that she hadn’t felt before filled the flame-hair with renewed vigor. She was free to roam and wander once again, this time with her trainer at the helm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several months later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bandit camp across from Free Heap had been transformed over the past few months, with steady collection of scrap at the edges while the rest had become a small, private sanctuary for Zaeed to continue his hobbies. The two former servant girls helped him maintain the area, while also ensuring the former camp met their needs.</p><p>One of the twins – Mia – had let her hair grow out, which now reached just past her shoulders. She had taken to gardening, cultivating a small plot which was supplied them with fresh produce. The other twin, Maya, had shaved her head, a way of symbolizing a fresh start. She had also become much more muscular and defined then her sister. Having taken to craftsmanship like a fish to water. She helped Zaeed improve and maintain the various buildings in their little sanctuary. She had also proven surprisingly adept at building a new obstacle course, stable, and pen for the flame-haired girl living among the Eclipse refugees.</p><p>Staunch-Fire trotted happily in her new paddock enclosure, wearing an Oseram-styled pony suit. Her mask tech-assisted gag had been replaced by a harness bit gag with blinders and an overhead guard, making sure she kept focused on what was in front of her. A new, leather posture collar graced her neck, anchored by a strap that connected to a heavy corset bearing the standard Oseram armor.</p><p>A new chastity belt kept her front covered and unstuffed while still retaining the bulbous tail plug. This tail came with braids and beads in hair which matched the color of her own. Attached to her waist were a pair of soft leather guards that draped over her legs which occasionally revealed a new pair of knee-high pony boots.</p><p>Zaeed and Petra watched Aloy strut around the obstacles within the enclosure with pride and obvious enjoyment.</p><p>“I have to admit, I had my <em>doubts</em> about this whole set up. But… I think I’ve come around to it,” Petra said the to the former Eclipse soldier.</p><p>“I’m glad…you are willing…to let us… stay,” he replied.</p><p>Petra shrugged as she continued to watch Aloy run around. The girl had made a rather strong argument in his favor. Plus, with the two other girls vouching for him when they had arrived offered support for his intentions. “I know a thing or two about starting over and defying tradition, Zaeed. Besides, you gave me some interesting new projects to work on.”</p><p>“Happy to help,” the old man chuckled.</p><p>“By the way, have you and her…” Petra tried to find a subtle way to ask.</p><p>Zaeed shook his head. “No. I am fond…of her. But…never interested me. Nor she…in me…that way. We have… an understanding.”</p><p>“Good to know.” Petra smiled. “You wouldn't mind if <strong><em>I</em></strong>...”</p><p>The old man’s lips curled into a small smile. “I think... she may like that. A way to...<em>repay</em>...your kindness... if she consents.”</p><p>Crossing her arms, Petra knew she had liked Zaeed. “I'll have to ask her, then. Perhaps after we see her run a few drills?”</p><p>“She... runs them well,” Zaeed said, before turning to the girl prancing around the enclosure. “Staunch-Fire!”</p><p>Startling at the call, Aloy looked over to the two people watching her. Unlike the soldiers, these two’s gazes were welcome. “Mm?” she asked.</p><p>“Prove yourself,” Zaeed said.</p><p>With a smile around her gag, Aloy turned to the closest obstacle and followed her trainer’s command.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>art by: https://twitter.com/Rara_10tacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>